Sakura Sakaki
Sakura Sakaki (酒木さくら) is a main character of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance Sakura is a small fair-skinned girl, with short light green hair, and black eyes. She wears her school uniform, along with white stockings and shoes. When using her stick, her hair grows and changes color. History When she was 11 years old, her father was found mysteriously drowned, and though this was an obvious murder, the police classified it as suicide. She also told Kayo Komura that she was looking for a certain Magical Girl. The magical girl might had something to do with her father's death. Personality Sakura has shown herself to be a very reserved, gluttonous and tenacious girl when it comes to battling. She also possess a keen intelligence which allows her to assess misunderstood situations quickly and move to the best course of action. She also seems to be quite nerd type, as she is seen to sleep with her manga, comics and books around her and is a regular to coming to Dog's Play concerts. She has a "cool" composure, doesn't care about anything that happens in her surroundings unless it involves her friends. Ability Shock Wave Her Stick takes the form of a video game controller that allows her to create Powerfull shockwaves strong enough to create a small crater in a wall at its strongest setting,while the weakest setting of the stick is powerfull enough to render someone unconscious without inflicting any mortal injury. When using her stick, she bleeds from her navel and her hair changes color. Her stick is given to her by Nana. Trivia * She makes a cameo in the Episode 3 of the anime. * Kentaro Sato's profile picture on twitter is currently a picture of her. * Her name Sakura means cherry blossom. * As seen in the Chapter 66, she sleeps when there are books all over the place, indicating that she must be a bookworm. * It seems that she is a fan of Dog's Play. ** Her favorite member is Nijimi Anazawa. *** She also knows Keisuke Naoto. * Sakura likes cakes. * Because of her height, it is implied that Sakura may be suffering from dwarfism. * She and Tsuyuno Yatsumura have many similar traits: They both saved the main protagonist of each story at a critical moment, thought the main protagonists' stick was useful and that they should partner up and become closer to the main protagonist. Sakura and Kayo Komura began to have a sister-like relationship, while Tsuyuno and Aya Asagiri began to have a relationship that involves some romance. * Along with Nijimi Anazawa, Sakura's zodiac sign is Cancer. ** Although her date of birth is unknown, it is likely that she was born in late June or early July. * In the Chapter 135, while her father was never killed by someone in the new timeline created by Aya and she was avoided from being a magical girl, the killer who killed her father was not revealed until the end. ** In the Chapter 136, it was shown that due to Nijimi not suffering any misfortune and thus not joining Dog Play to support her mother and brother, Sakura never became a Nijimi's fan. *** Never having been a Nijimi's fan, she and Keisuke Naoto never met. es:Sakura Sakaki Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site